ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasha's Wisdom (Epilogue)
With the Shadow Division crumbled, Biff trashed and the sports almanac destroyed, the gang can finally take a break from this time-traveling craziness, until... Reia: Oh, that's right.. The storm.. Kiva: This doesn't feel right... Reia: The storm is suppose to hit the clock tower, so that means... Kiva: Doc Brown! Ratchet: Doc, land the time machine before--! - Suddenly, a lightning bolt barely missed the time machine by a few feet. Kiva: He needs to reset the coordience to 1985 or he could be in the wrong timeline. Clank: You seem to know about this machine than we do.. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Huh.. I thought history is your strong subject.. Kiva: Well, yeah. I'm starting to get used to science already.. Reia: I see. Ratchet: Doc! - Another lightning bolt strikes and it hits the time machine, causing it to travel back in time without Marty. Clank: Oh dear... Ratchet: He's gone.. Kiva: He traveled to 1885. Reia: Huh? - Suddenly, rain fell down upon them and a messenger came by to deliver a letter to Marty. It was from Dr. Brown. Ratchet: Dr. Brown!? He's okay.. Kiva: Yep, he wrote a letter back in 1885. Clank: Let's have a look.. Ratchet: Hmm... "I am safe here in 1885. Don't come back for me"? Kiva: Could be a trap? Reia: No one really knows.. Ratchet: 'I am enjoying where I am with Clara.' What, no last name?? Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Without the time machine, Marty's completely stuck again.. This is impossible... Kiva: Unless... Of course, that's it! Genis: Huh?? What's it? Kiva: The 1955 version of Doc Brown.. Everyone, come with me. - Still have no idea what Kiva is thinking, Ratchet and the gang decided to follow her and finds the past Dr. Brown, who was relieved to send Marty home the first time. Dr. Brown was shocked to see them and was confused in the process. Kiva: Surprise to see us back, Doc? Dr. Brown: What!? That's impossible... I thought you are going back with Marty and catch up to him. Kiva: We did, but now we are back. Dr. Brown: Great...Scott... - Dr. Brown then faints to the ground and Marty tries to get him up. Suddenly, Yasha appears next to a wall waiting for the gang to meet up. Kiva: Hi, Yasha. Ratchet: Master.. Yasha: I saw everything that has happened. Then, this is to be expected.. Ratchet: Why? Yasha: When the accident occured on the time machine, he was forced to travel a hundred years into the past. Ratchet: 1885... Kiva: And that letter he wrote back in that year, right before something bad happened to Doc Brown. Yasha: All for the fragment. Clank: There is another fragment in 1885? Reia: I honestly don't know.. Kiva: I'll check. Yasha: Even if we make it there and completely stop the corruption, Dr. Brown will never come back. All: WHAT!? - The others are shocked to hear the truth behind Yasha's words as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes